Swan Queen Takes The Big Screen!
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: Basically it is Emma and Regina being slipped into roles from scenes from some of my favorite movies and TV shows. First one is- Captain America: The Winter Soldier
1. The Winter Soldier

_**The Winter Soldier-**_

The gunfire blasting overhead up on the bridge was what drew her attention to look up from where she was ducked behind an abandoned car with her shield as her only defense. Looking up Emma Swan was relieved to see Lance aka Falcon was the one firing the rifle from the bridge above her instead of one of the hydra agents. Their eyes met and Lance nodded his head, yelling down to her, "You go ahead Cap. I got this!"

Emma nodded and knew that Lance had her covered as she dashed through the street, holding her shield up to ricochet any stray bullets. She was a hard to hit target even without all the cover provided by the cars around her, after all she was Captain Emma Swan also known as Captain America, the first Avenger. She was charged up on the super soldier serum created by Dr. Abraham Erskine back in World War II, making her stronger, faster, and more durable than any normal human being. But hey, a bullet was still a bullet and she did not want to be hit by one.

As Emma rounded a corner her emerald eyes widened when she heard a loud bang. _That was an explosion! Please don't let Ruby be hurt!_ She prayed as she ran to the source of the sound, her blonde hair flying behind her as she sprinted past crowds of terrified civilians. Her eyes followed the flow of people, tracing back to where they were all clearly running from. Doing her best to pick up speed, Emma raced through the ocean of panic and rounded another corner looking around just in time to see a familiar brunette with red streaks in her hair get shot.

_No! Ruby! _Emma screamed mentally and raced forwards, her eyes locked on the darkly dressed figure standing on a car with a gun pointed at her friend. Leaping forward with her shield up in front of her Emma aimed to knock the Winter Soldier off the car with all the force she could muster. The blonde grunted in surprise, clenching her jaw when she was stopped painfully by the Winter Soldier turning lightning fast and slamming her metal arm down on the center of Emma's shield. Less than a heartbeat later Emma felt a foot hit her gut as send her flying back as the masked female soldier in front of her drop kicked her in the stomach.

Quickly Emma kneeled, curled up, her shield in front of her as the dark haired woman on the roof of the car shot off several bullets from her automatic before rolling off the car. Emma leapt to her feet and ran around the car, shield up as her enemy continued to fire off shots from a hand held automatic. The instant the metal armed soldier ran out of ammo, Emma leapt over the car and kicked the gun from her opponent's hand. In the blink of an eye however the Winter Soldier had another gun drawn and was firing off bullets rapidly as Emma held her shield up to block them.

_Enough of this!_ Emma growled internally and shot forward hard and fast, hitting the Winter Soldier in the face with her fist she aimed another blow with her shield. The woman's metal arm blocked the shield and Emma barely had time to block the fist that was aiming for her gut. It felt like every time she managed to block an attack she always missed one because the instant she blocked her gut the soldiers fist met her face. Emma hissed in pain as she felt her opponent grip onto her shield and turn it fast, in order to avoid breaking her arm Emma went with the twisting motion and flipped, slipping her arm out of the shields straps and giving up her only defense to her enemy. The instant she landed Emma tried to land a blow on the woman in front of her but was immediately thrown backwards by the forced of a fist to her chest.

Hitting the ground hard Emma somersaulted into a kneeling position, her emerald eyes snapping up to meet the golden brown hate filled orbs of her opponent who was now holding her shield. With a snarl Emma surged forward, narrowly evading being decapitated by her shield being thrown at her by the metal arm of the Winter Soldier. Turning and continuing to move forward in her attack Emma watched as the solider drew a knife, twirling it before moving swiftly forward to strike. With great speed and accuracy Emma managed to block each attempt maid by the soldier to stab her with the black knife held firmly in her grip. _Damn she's fast!_ The blonde thought as she ducked and ducked again, watching the soldier slash with the knife without missing a beat. In the millisecond between slashes Emma managed to slam her fist into the soldiers head taking advantage of her small window of time she turned back and kicked her enemy hard in the side. The Winter Soldier went flying backwards and slammed into a car, leaving a giant dent in the door.

Sprinting forwards Emma jumped and planted her knee right in the dark haired soldier's chest, slamming her back into the van with such force that it shattered the glass of the window behind the masked woman's head. Instantly the metal arm flew up to slam down on Emma, but the blonde quickly blocked only to receive a hard hit to the face. _Ouch! What the heck is this woman made of!?_ She wondered as she avoided another blow and used the force of it to help her flip the woman, slamming her forcefully down onto the solid street beneath them. Emma quickly realized she made the wrong move when suddenly the Winter Soldier was on her feet again, her metal hand gripping the blonde's throat in a death grip. Emma clenched her teeth as the woman drew her forward before suddenly flinging her backwards over a car causing the blonde to hit the asphalt agonizingly hard.

_Oh shoot!_ Emma gasped as she saw the Winter Soldier jump up onto the hood of the car and leap off, her metal fist drawn back ready to be thrust forward. Emma rolled to the side just fast enough to avoid getting her head caved in by the metal fist that left a crumbling pothole in the middle of the road from the force of its impact.

Jumping to her feet, Emma had just enough time to block the blow heading her way as the Winter Soldier continued her vicious attack. Emma blocked and blocked her movement's matching the dark soldier opposite her until suddenly she was gripped by the killer metal arm and thrown sideways into the side of a van. Turning fast Emma inhaled painfully as she watched the woman in front of her draw another knife from its hiding place. _How many weapons does she even have!_

The blonde rushed forward only to be rewarded with a painful kick planted right on her chest that pinned her back against the van. Knowing what was likely to happen next Emma moved to block the swift stabbing movements of her enemy, the knife ripping through the side of the van as she moved with the Winter Soldier in order to avoid the blade. The moment her enemy lost her grip on the knife, Emma ducked and twisted behind her, wrapping her arms around the woman's core and throwing her backwards over her shoulders. Emma went down with her and immediately the blonde pushed off the ground, leaping to her feet once more. Surging forward towards the van Emma grabbed her shield, ripping it out from where it was implanted in the metal. Spinning around quickly Emma held up the shield and narrowly avoided taking a knife to the head. The Winter Soldier dropped the knife into her metal hand causing Emma to follow the knife instead of focusing on the fist that quickly impacted her face. Recovering as quickly as she could Emma turned and blocked a kick aimed at her side, her shield then moving to obstruct the metal elbow that was about to hit her back. She grabbed onto the metal arm and shoved her shield against the robot arm hearing a satisfying sound of straining metal. Quickly she turned and hit the soldier in the face with her shield.

Giving a thrust forward Emma used the fact that her enemy was off balance and quickly gripped the Winter Soldier's face with one hand and shoved her shield into the dark haired woman's back. She used the force of it to flip the woman hoping that the hard impact with the ground might possibly slow this fierce killer down.

With a pivot of her foot Emma was turned to face her opponent who had rolled and landed on her feet, her mask lying on the ground between them. Emma was breathing heavily as she watched the Winter Soldier stand and turn looking at her, emerald eyes meeting golden brown once again.

Emma felt her heart stop and her breath hitch. Standing before her was her oldest friend and true love, the woman she thought she had lost over sixty years ago after she fell from a moving train during one of their missions. For an instant she thought she might be mistaken, but immediately she knew she couldn't be. This woman bore the same scar on her lip, the same naturally sun kissed skin, the same whiskey brown eyes. "Regina?" Emma breathed as she stood up from her fighting stance, her shield now at her side.

"Who the hell is Regina?" The woman replied in an almost emotionless voice as she started moving towards Emma again, raising a loaded gun right at the blonde's head.

Suddenly Lance dropped in out of nowhere; wings spread out to keep him in flight for the instant it took him to forcefully kick the Winter Soldier to the ground. The woman rolled and quickly recovered getting to her feet as Lance ran towards Emma. Emma watched, still in shock as the woman she knew was her Regina turned and paused a moment looking Emma in the eyes before looking away only to look back and throwing her arm up to shoot at the blonde again. Emma ducked behind her shield and held back the urge to let out a scream when she heard an explosion, her mind automatically picturing the worst. Looking up Emma looked over her shoulder and saw Ruby leaning against a car panting heavily, in the assassin's hands was a grenade launcher. Emma whipped around and saw the spot where Regina was standing was surrounded by flames from the truck that had exploded, but Emma saw no body. As she stood there panting and aching Emma couldn't help but feel lost and confused as she looked around for the dark haired woman that her heart had been aching for, for over sixty years now. But she was nowhere to be seen, she was gone, like a ghost.

**A/N: So yeah, this is what these little snips of movies and TV shows will be like. I just replace certain characters with Swan Queen and then pull on everyone's heart strings. I hope you all enjoy them, I will try to update as often as I can but I have several other stories and I need the right muse in order to write. If you have prompts then go ahead and suggest things, I'll see if I can do them. Please review and comment, I really hope you enjoy theses! Love you all! **


	2. Taken

_**Taken-**_

"Yeah! Girls night out in Paris!" Kathryn shouted happily as she tossed her bags down and turned to face the dark haired woman entering the room behind her. "Regina this week is going to be great! I can't believe we are finally doing this!" She beamed and ran over grabbing the bags from Regina's hands and tossing them down beside her own. "I mean Paris today and who knows where tomorrow! We could travel all over Europe and become _cultured_!" The blonde said with a wink that caused Regina to roll her eyes.

"Are you sure Fredrick would approve?" The dark haired woman teased.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Kathryn smirked and turned, trotting over to the I-home on the counter and popping her I-pod onto the stand. "Come on! Let's celebrate!" She squealed and turned on the loud music, immediately beginning to dance around.

Regina chuckled and shook her head at her friend's teenager like antics. "I'll celebrate with you in a minute, I just need to call Emma and let her know that we got here safely." She shouted over the music.

"Fine, go call you overprotective wife. Tell her I say hi!" Kathryn yelled with a smile before continuing to dance around ungracefully.

Regina laughed and pulled out her cell phone. Wondering out of the living room and through the halls of the house she waited until she was in a relatively quieter room before pressing the contact labeled 'Emma' and putting the phone to her ear. It took only one ring before she heard her wife answer.

"Hello, Regina?" The blonde asked as she got up from the old gray chair that she had been sitting in as she ate Chinese take-out.

"Hey Emma, yeah it's me." Regina greeted with a smile as she walked around the empty room she was standing in. "I was just calling to let you know that Kathryn and I got to Paris safely and we are at the house."

Emma let out a relieved breath of air and smiled, "Alright good, I'm glad you got there safely. How was the flight?" She inquired, wanting to keep her wife's voice on the phone.

"It was long, Kathryn kept on hitting on every guy who walked by." Regina replied with a light laugh. "You might have to warn Fredrick that his wife is going to have to be dragged back home. She really seems to be embracing this girl's week abroad." She said as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I will." Emma laughed and couldn't help but feel stressed over not being able to be close enough to help her wife if something happened. "You two are being safe right? You're not taking any unnecessary risks?"

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes; leave it to Emma to start hounding her on safety protocols. "Yes Emma we are. We checked that we had everything at the airport, we…" She paused realizing that she might not want to tell her wife that she shared a taxi with a stranger coming from the airport.

"You what?" Emma asked knowing that her wife wasn't telling her something.

"It's nothing Emma." Regina insisted.

"What is it?" The blonde demanded.

"We just shared a cab with some guy we met at the airport. It was nothing, he was a complete gentleman. He even invited us to a party tonight but I declined." Regina admitted. "Don't worry it was nothing major." She assured, wanting to calm her wife.

"You didn't give him any information right? Did he get out of the cab before or after you? Have you locked the doors?" Emma fired off the questions at a rapid pace barely taking time to breathe.

"No we didn't give him any information. We got out of the cab before him. And yes, I locked the doors." Regina answered with a sigh, rubbing her forehead at the questions. The dark haired woman then looked up through the window that gave a view to the other side of the house where Kathryn was still jumping around dancing. Her whiskey brown eyes widened when she saw movement through the window at the front entry way of the house. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply.

"Regina! What! What is it? What's wrong?" Emma demanded when she heard her wife inhale sharply at the other end of the phone.

"There's someone here." Regina replied in a shaky voice as she watched the dark figures move through the house.

"What!" Emma gasped and held the phone closer to her ear.

Regina's eyes widened in horror as she watched the figures come up behind Kathryn and grab the blonde, picking her up and carrying her away as she struggled. "Oh my god! They got Kathryn!" She gasped with fear evident in her voice. She backed away from the window and saw several of the men moving to search the house. "Emma, they're coming." She whimpered.

Emma felt her heart rate increase as her mind jumped into action on how to deal with the situation, she went to the closet and grabbed a hard black briefcase. Keeping her voice as calm as possible even though she was terrified for her wife she said, "Alright listen to me, go into the next bedroom and hide under the bed. Tell me when you're there." She instructed as she moved to her desk placing the briefcase on it and opening it up. She grabbed a small speaker system and plugged it into her phone, placing the device on the desk in front of her.

Regina turned and as quietly as she could, quickly she moved into the next bedroom. She was terrified and trying to hold back tears, covering her mouth to muffle as sob, wishing Emma was with her to protect her. She slid under the bed and tried to move as far under it as she could. "I'm here." She whispered.

Emma took a breath as she sat in front of the phone trying to remain calm and collected. "Now this next part is very important Regina." She stated and closed her eyes, her head bowed slightly as she licked her lips hating what she was about to say. "They are going to take you."

Regina heard Emma's words and her heart dropped. "No." She gasped tearfully into the phone.

"Regina, stay focused babe, this is critical." Emma interrupted quickly, hating that she couldn't comfort her terrified wife. "You are going to have five maybe ten seconds, very important seconds." She paused hearing her wife's muffled sob. "Leave the phone on the floor, focus and yell out everything you see about them. Height, weight, hair color, skin color, any identifying markings. Regina, do you understand?" She addressed firmly.

"Yes." Regina whimpered as she tried to keep her crying quiet, fear rushing through every ounce of her being. She gasped in terror as she heard footsteps entering the hallway outside the room she was hiding in. "Em." She cried softly but desperately.

"They're there, I can hear them." Emma confirmed as she gripped her hands together tightly. "Remember Regina, focus." She drilled.

Regina lifted her head slightly as she heard them right outside the door. She held her breath when they entered, their black shoes moving around the room and opening doors, clearly searching for her. Out of instinct she closed her eyes in fear, wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Then they started talking, she opened her eyes knowing she had to stay focused.

Emma heard muffled voices on Regina's end and calmly instructed, "Put the phone closer so I can listen."

Regina made a soft almost mute sob and did as Emma instructed. Slowly and quietly she shifted her hand with the phone closer to a pair of black shoes standing beside the bed.

Emma listened intently at the silence, then suddenly she heard the voices of one of the men searching for her wife. He was speaking a different language and instantly the blonde began going through her mental linguistics files, _Albanian. _She recognized it almost instantly.

Regina watched the pairs of shoes and listened to the gibberish the men in the room were speaking in. Suddenly the men were turning and leaving the room, Regina's tear filled eyes watched their black shoes disappear and felt a flutter of hope that they had given up their search for her. Pulling her phone back to her ear she inhaled quickly and whispered to Emma, "They're leaving. I think they're go-" The dark haired woman was cut off when she felt someone grip onto her ankles and pulled her backwards out from under the bed. "EMMAAAA!" She screamed as she clawed at the floor, dropping her phone under the bed.

Emma flinched her heart stopping as she heard her wife's terrified shriek for her. She forced herself to sit still and look at the wall in front of her as she heard Regina screaming and crying, the sounds of her wife struggling against her abductor. _**"NOOOOOO!" **_Emma heard Regina cry out her voice filled with fear. Then Emma heard Regina's voice scream out, _**"BEARD! SIX FEET! BLUE EYES! NO! STOP! STOP! NO! NOOOO!"**_ Emma felt her blood run cold as she heard Regina's screaming become muffled, her fists clenched as she pictured her innocent wife fighting for her life against a ruthless man who dared to lay a finger on her. She could hear Regina's muffled cry of her name as the sound of the dark haired woman being carried away rang through the phone. Then there was silence. Emma took several deep breaths and continued to listen, she sat up straighter as she heard the sound of someone under the bed grabbing her wife's phone and breathing into it.

Picking up her own phone and putting it to her ear Emma continued to look dead set at the wall as she unplugged the phone from the speakers. Taking a controlled breath Emma closed her eyes and and stood up, when they opened the emerald orbs burned with deadly determination and she spoke into the phone with a controlled yet still terrifyingly menacing tone. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have any money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me the thing of nightmares for people like you. If you let my wife go now, that will be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, it will be forgotten." Emma paused and let all her hate and anger seep into her voice. "But if you don't, I will not rest, I will look for you, I will find you, and I _will_ kill you." She finished and waited attentively.

There was a steady breathing over the phone that lasted several agonizing seconds. Emma waited with the phone gripped tightly in her hand. Suddenly the breathing changed and Emma knew the bastard on the other end was about to speak. Listening carefully Emma heard a thick accented voice say, _**"Good luck."**_ Before the line went dead.

**A/N: Okay, so here is another little Swan Queen scene. I thought this was perfect for them and was honestly surprised that no one has done a fanfic with them in this situation before. I mean Emma would so totally kick butt to get her Regina back. Let me know what you think and if you have prompts let me know and I'll try and do them. I don't own Once or any of these movies or TV shows. Please comment and review! Love you all!**


	3. Lion King II

_**Lion King 2-**_

Sun was setting on the Pride Land's as a dark lioness made her way carefully to the rocky plateau that sat at the base of Pride Rock. She had no place left to go; no place else she wanted to go. Today had been the day she had chosen to change her fate and follow her own path, a path of love and happiness. But in the process of doing so she had gotten a member of her family killed and been disowned and scared by her mother for saving the king instead of killing him. The stinging sensation that burned above her brow and below her eye was nothing compared to the painful anticipation growing within the black lioness's stomach as she approached Pride Rock.

"Regina what are you doing here!" A loud growl rang from the top of Pride Rock making the lioness's head shoot up to meet the ice blue eyes of King David glaring down at her.

"Regina!" Another voice rang out from the mouth of the lion's den. Regina turned to see her beautiful Emma racing out of the den, the golden lioness's emerald eyes wide with relief at the sight of the black lioness that was her true love.

"Emma!" Regina answered to let her love know that it was her before she turned to face the king again. "David I-"

"Why have you come back!?" David growled, his blue eyes blazing with fury.

"David please, I had nothing to do-" Regina tried to tell the lion again, her golden brown eyes wide and pleading as she stared up at the father of her true love. She knew what it had looked like, she knew that David thought she had tried to kill him. She was ashamed to admit that a few weeks ago he wouldn't have been wrong in his assumption, her whole life she had been raised with one purpose, to kill David and become Queen of the Pride Lands. It had been what her father Rumpelstiltskin had done before David killed him, it was what Cora had prepared her for her entire life, it was what her mother had sang to her about as she fell asleep at night as a cub. Regina had been prepared to kill the lion standing above her, that was until she met Emma. Emma had shown her love and light and happiness, she had made Regina feel special in ways she had never been made to feel before, as if her value was more than her position but simply her existence. What had happened today was not her fault, Regina had tried to stop it, she had saved David and accidently killed her brother Pan in the process. All she wanted was to have David know that she would never have hurt him, she loved Emma too much for her to ever do something that would hurt her love so greatly as the death of a parent.

"You don't belong here!" David cut her off harshly as he stood upon high rock looking down at the dark lioness and only seeing another monster with the scar to prove it.

Regina felt dread for what was to come when she heard the king's words. She feared losing everything she had gained; she feared losing Emma, the person who had brought light into her once dark heart. "Please, I ask your forgiveness!" She pleaded and genuinely meant it.

Suddenly Emma stepped forward, moving a step closer to her father. "Daddy please! Listen to her!" The golden lioness begged her father as she too began to fear for what might happen to the beautiful black lioness she had come to love with her entire being.

"SILENCE!" David roared at his daughter before turning back to the threat in front of him. With anger and distrust burning deeply in his ice blue eyes David looked at Regina. "When you first came here you asked for judgment." The lion snarled in an almost condescending manner.

Regina watched with fear bubbling within her as the lion spoke, she knew what was coming would be devastating; she could feel it in her heart.

"And I pass it now!" David announced to the growing crowd as he glared down at Regina.

Emma inhaled sharply knowing what was to come, her eyes wide with panic as she looked down at Regina knowing that this could be the last she ever would see of her true love.

"That's it!" Someone yelled.

"Put her on trial!" Another voice rang out.

Regina stood looking up at David with terror in her eyes at what punishment the great king before her would deem fit for the crime she did not commit.

"EXILE!" David shouted and showed his fangs as he looked down at Regina.

"No!" Emma screamed in denial and tried to rush forward towards Regina but was blocked by her mother and Ruby. She looked on in fear as the animals around the rock shouted out in agreement with the punishment. The golden lioness knew Regina; she knew that her love would never have committed the crimes she had been accused off. Regina had save her life twice and shown her the kind of love and affection she had always wanted. Emma not only loved Regina, she needed her, the dark lioness was her best friend and one of the few people who truly and undoubtedly believed in her. She couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. Emma saw her loves eyes widen in distress and hurt at the announcement of the punishment and wanted nothing but to run down to the lioness and be with her, to make sure she didn't face exile alone.

Regina looked up at David in shock, her heart stopping and her eyes finding Emma's. She couldn't even fathom the idea of leaving Emma and never coming back. Suddenly all around her the animals began to erupt into a chorus of approval with the decided punishment. Regina looked around in fear, her golden brown eyes wide as she made herself smaller for a moment to avoid any violent acts possibly directed at her. All around her elephants stomped dangerously, zebra's bucked, rhino's snorted, monkeys shrieked and leopards roared their approval.

"Regina!" Emma cried out her love's name. She was trying to duck past the lioness's blocking her but couldn't manage to, now she was forced to watch over her father's shoulder as her true love was wrongfully banished. Her heart was breaking at the sight and fear spread through her every muscle.

Regina looked up at Emma, trying to meet her true loves eyes if not just one last time. But all she could see was the form of David at the head of Pride Rock, his gaze burning down on her. Suddenly Regina heard the stomping of hooves beside her and turned to see two Oryx moving towards her, their heads bowed so that the sharp points of their horns were threateningly closing in on her. Regina backed up steadily, her eyes wide with fear and her pulse racing, when she reached the edge of the rock she was standing on she was forced to turn and jump off of it in order to avoid being impaled.

All around her Regina could hear the crowd crying out about her deception, calling her a disgrace and an outrage. As she raced down the rocks their words cut into her heart as she heard some deep voice claim that she had asked for trouble the moment she came. The words stung and she knew that there was no safety for her here, what hurt most however was the fact that she was being forced to leave Emma. Regina gasped in surprise and fear as she ran around a large rock and was faced with a line of cobras. She knew that she couldn't turn back so she rushed through, trying at all cost to avoid the fangs lashing out at her. The hateful words kept flying into her ears as she swerved to avoid the unforgiving hooves of several rearing Zebra's. Her heart raced as she ran in between the butting heads of several more Oryx's and attempted to dodge being struck by the beak of an angry ostrich. As she ran someone in the crowd shouted out words that ripped right into her heart, 'Evil as plain as the scar on her face!' Regina knew that if she lingered here she would be killed, that was made even clearer to her by the rocks that struck her painfully as monkey's ruthlessly chucked them at her. She leapt down from rock to rock, fleeing the angry mob; she could feel two pairs of eyes watching her flee. One pair was David's hateful glare, and the other was Emma's distressed and helpless gaze. Regina raced away as fast as she could; she could hear the flapping of wings and looked over her shoulder her eyes filled with terror as she saw the oncoming flock of angry birds. The dark lioness attempted to dodge the sharp beaks that came raining down on her as the birds stabbed her black fur and several ripped into her skin making her bleed.

Finally as she leapt over a rock Regina felt the flock let up, but adrenalin and fear still pushed her to move faster. She was stinging all over but the worst of it was in her heart where she could feel the pain and loss tearing her apart, she knew that her crimes would never be forgotten and she would never be forgiven. The dark lioness sprinted towards the watering hole and crashed into it, standing shakily with her head hung as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes wishing that Emma were with her, that the golden lioness was there to reassure her in this time of ultimate darkness and heartache. Turning her head to look over her shoulder Regina looked back at Pride Rock and saw David standing at the ledge looking out at her, the mob of angry animals surrounding the king like an unforgiving barricade.

Up on the ledge of Pride Rock Emma finally managed to jump over her mother and Ruby. With desperation she sprinted forward to the edge with every intent of racing down it and rejoining with Regina. Her heart fell when out of nowhere two more lionesses's blocked her way, Emma stretched her neck to try and search the distance for her true love. By the watering hole in the distance she spotted a defeated and injured looking form that she knew was Regina. Tears filled her eyes as she searched desperately for a way to reach her love. Suddenly her father stepped in her way and blocked her line of sight, keeping her from being able to see Regina.

Regina looked up at the rock seeing Emma's figure trying to come down only to be blocked by several lionesses and David. Her heart ached for Emma and she wished with her whole being that she could find a way to go back and fix everything. She turned her head and hung it in shame and defeat, as she gazed in the ripping water she saw her own reflection, now bearing a scar over her eye. As the water continued to ripple the reflection changed and soon she was facing the image of Rumpelstiltskin smirking up at her. Regina gasped in horror at the image and of what it meant, rearing up she rushed forward through the water to flee the fate she never wanted. She ran until she was clear of the water, stopping atop of a rock and looking back one final time into the distance where Pride Rock stood. Still somehow Regina could feel David's gaze on her, the hateful words of the mod scaring her heart and haunting her mind. She could only hope that Emma would find a way to believe in her, because she knew that Emma would be the only one who ever would. As she walked with her head hung and her paws dragging through the grass Regina let her thoughts linger on Emma, praying to the kings of the past that she would one day be reunited with her beautiful golden lioness and true love.

**A/N: We all need a little Lion King in our lives! This is the scene from Kovu's exile when he was fleeing Pride Rock. I always admired this scene and that song. I really hope you all are enjoying these little stories. Please comment and review! Love you all!**

**P.S. If you want to follow me on Tumblr my user name is Sanctuaryforall1**


End file.
